The Last Revolt
by Cyxx
Summary: One Raven's fight for justice on the soils of Mars lead him to face his past. Trai Lear looks for redemption, but only finds his old unit invade Mars. R&R. I'm going to try and get the other chapters uploaded soon..
1. Prologue

The Last Revolt  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own the Armored Core 2 series or any of the in fic place names. All other charactor names in this fic (except for those that appear in the actual game) are copywrite of me, Marr-Randall Umali. There are some charactors on loan to me in this fic, and when i start to use those names, I'll state that those specific charactors are theirs. On to the fic!  
  
  
  
Prelude  
  
Two Years Before  
  
Mars Spaceport  
  
Neutral Zone  
  
March 21  
  
Earth Year 221  
  
  
  
  
  
So, this is Mars. As he looked out at the vastness of the spaceport, Trai Lear could feel a lump rise in his throat. Three months, Trai thought. If it takes me three more months, three more years, it doesn't matter! Whatever it takes! I will find you.  
  
Angrily, he heaved his bags onto his shoulders and proceeded to walk down the ramp. Many of the passengers, all from Earth, decided to "accidentally" bump into Trai on his way down. Fighting his way through the crowd, Trai was glad he could finally get to breathe some fresh air. "You would think that after one month with these people you'd get used to the smell!" Shaking his head, Trai walked into customs.  
  
Weighing in at 196 pounds, with a 5'7" height, Trai looked like an average Terran. His raven black hair grown down to his green eyes was parted in the middle. But underneath that Terran look, ran the blood of a skillful AC pilot.  
  
After having his luggage checked out at customs, Trai unconsciously continued to walk out of the spaceport toward an unknown sector of the enormous city. The buildings towered him, almost like those back on old Earth. Looking around, Trai saw in the distance what looked to be a massive arena. About 3 miles left of that was a large abandoned highway. Looking to his right, Trai saw what looked to him like a movie theater. "Well, at least I know I won't go bored here." After walking a few more steps further, something bumped into him.  
  
"Please sir!" A voice called out. The voice snapped Trai back into reality. "Sir, please! Can you spare me some extra credits?" It was a bum on the street! Still, Trai thought, a man should not go hungry. This is Mars for craps' sake! Reaching into his pocket brought a warm, sincere smile on the homeless man's dirty face. His rags quivered with excitement. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days! This should help . . . um . . . uh oh . . . Taking his hand out of his pocket, Trai then set them on the bum's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to give you." Part of what he said was true. Right now he had no credits at all. There were five thousand credits in his account, but he wasn't about to spend all of it on a bum. An idea popped into his head. "I tell you what," he said, kneeling to the man's face, "I go to a nearby bank machine and withdraw some credits for you. Then we can go spend some money on food. How does that sound?" It sounded like a good idea. Apparently, it was only a good idea to Trai. The bum looked down at his feet sadly.  
  
"I don't want to get something to eat!" He stated angrily. Whoa! I didn't come to Mars to fight with bums on the street! "I just need the CREDITS!" saying that, the bum kicked Trai's right shin. Hard. Enough to knock the Raven from Earth down to the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"Aw shit! That's going to leave a mark!" Trai watched as the bum ran into a nearby ally. Trai slowly stood up and rubbed his kicked shin. "Dammit!" He started to run after the bum into the ally when he heard an ear-piercing scream. The kind only achieved when someone was about to die. Flashing through the ally was an emerald spear of light that hit a nearby aircar, setting it aflame. All color drained from Trai's face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
  
As if on cue, a massive brown, insect looking bipedal thing smashed forth from the ally. Closely following it were four green quadrupedal insect like machines that blasted through nearby buildings.  
  
"Disorders!" a voice yelled from behind. "Everyone, run!!" Swarms of people started to run hectically passed Trai, knocking him over. After regaining his composure and his footing, Trai started to run with the crowd. They all ran back to the spaceport, the opposite direction that the "Disorders" were moving at. I was told that my AC landed one hour before me. Dammit, why didn't I try to get it!? Trai then answered his question: Cause you are an IDIOT!  
  
As most of the people piled into the spaceport entrance, Trai realized a very funny fact. It was his first day on Mars and already things were going out of control. Just as long as it doesn't turn into that battle five months ago . . .  
  
"My AC!" he blurted out loud.  
  
"You have an AC, too?" Asked a voice beside Trai. He turned and answered the stranger.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"I've got one. It's still in the one of the dropships that arrived from Earth." A smile worked its way onto Trai's face. My first day here and already my first battle. I love Mars!  
  
"How about we find our AC's and kick some Disorder ass?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Running toward the flight terminal, Trai and his companion searched intently at the AC arrival schedule.  
  
"I've got to go to . . . deck fifteen. What about you?" asked Trai.  
  
"Deck three. By the way, my name's Corbin Winters. You?" Corbin asked as he extended a hand to Trai.  
  
"Trai Lear." Trai replied, heartily grasping Corbin's extended hand. "Maybe we should save introductions for later. Right now, we've got some Disorders to kill. I'll meet you at the Disorders," Trai called out as he continued to run to deck fifteen. After what seemed like an endless hallway, Trai found the exit, of deck fifteen. Out on the concrete landing pad was a spherical dropship with its ramp extended toward the ground. Trai heard an explosion that echoed across the red plains of Mars. He turned and saw the Disorders rampaging through the city. With a smirk on his face, Trai Lear looked up at his AC. Ok, so it's the basic design. So sue me! It's all that this . . . Nell Aulter person could afford me anyway. I wonder where she was . . .  
  
Climbing up the chain ladder to the cockpit, Trai could feel the familiar rush of adrenaline surging through his body. Inside, he quickly removed his jacket and shirt, then he donned a greyish-black vest and then finally a black and red striped helmet.  
  
"AC Vengeance: initiate start up sequence." A number of beeps and lights responded, as if awoken from their slumber. In a rough, male voice, the computer responded.  
  
"Trai Lear, what is it that you wish?" This was standard procedure to gain control of an AC.  
  
Anger bled into Trai's eyes.  
  
"I will have my revenge on the one that has stolen my soul." The lights lit up as the computer slowly acknowledged the answer to the security password. Perhaps I should tell someone about my life on Earth . . . Trai shook his head angrily. What a time to think of this! You are a Raven. She gave her life to save others. To save you. Never forget that!  
  
"Full control is now your's, Trai Lear. May you find the one you seek."  
  
Walking his AC out of the dropship and onto the ramp, Trai felt once again like a Raven. The Raven he once was back on Earth. Looking at his auxiliary monitor and smiled as the computer confirmed that the rifle in his right hand was fully loaded and functional as well as his missile launcher on the back right shoulder of his AC. No word yet as to where Corbin is. Looking out the plexiglass of his canopy, Trai watched as the Disorders continued todestroy the city. Better act fast or there won't be much left! "Ok, let's kick it into high gear!" Pressing on the two foot pedals on the floor, Trai's AC began to rise on twin ion jets. Pulling a lever on the top right of his confined cockpit, a slot opened up on both shoulders of his AC. "Overboost initiated," Reported the computer.  
  
Wranggg . . . SHHHWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Achieving speeds of over 600 kmph, Trai caught up to, but over shot, where the Disorders were. "Oops. Better turn this baby around . . . " This time, Trai made his AC walk to the Disorders. At least I can't overshoot passed my target this way.  
  
"Ok, let's take out the biggest one first." Looking out his view screen, Trai's heart sank. "Damn! They're all big!"Better start now. Switching to his missiles, Trai targeted the farthest, and ironically biggest green Disorder unit. With his FCS, it took a while to get a double lock. Then he heard the familiar double beep. Trai thumbed the trigger.  
  
Two missiles flew out of the small green missile launcher on Vengeance's shoulder. The missiles flew passed the rubble and slammed hard into the Disorder, ripping open a gapping hole in it. The force of the double missile hit was enough to knock over the Disorder. The other Disorders abruptly stopped their path of destruction and turned to face Trai. Slowly. Daring him to fire again. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down Trai's face. This is CRAZY!!! He thought. I fight AC's, not these . . . these . . . things!  
  
Angrily, Trai switched over to his rifle and began to fire wildly, hoping to cause as much confusion as possible within the limited space of the urban battle zone. He moved Vengeance forward into battle, but was knocked backwards by the full powered blasts of all five Disorder units. The blast melted through three quarters of Trai's chest armor, knocking him into a building, toppling it as he crashed to the ground, taking the wreckage with him. "Oh shit . . . "Trai stammered, "that hurt." Wrestling with the joysticks, Trai was able to raise Vengeance out of the rubble. Looking at his HUD, he saw how much AP was left on his tin can. "6722." He looked at the Disorders with contempt. His vision blurred. Trai shook his head, trying to clear his head and looked again. No . . . Not again . . . The Disorders have turned into identical AC's. A large, super heavy humanoid looking AC. An AC colored with the red and orange look of fire. Hellbringer!  
  
"NOOO!!" Stamping hard on the foot pedals, Trai was able to rise out of the rubble, leaping over half of the Disorder fire. " I will stop you! You won't kill me like you killed her!" Blasting with the nearest "AC" with his rifle, Trai's lust for battle grew and grew. It grew so much that it overpowered all rationality. Trai locked onto the furthest AC with his missiles, and fired as soon as his FCS gave him a lock. The missiles slammed home hard, ripping open armor plating and exposing the skeletal structure of the hit torso. Trai fired into the AC relentlessly. He fought like a possessed man. The riffle rounds dug deeper into the open wound.  
  
All of a sudden, an explosion burst forth from inside of the AC. The blast ripped armor from the left side of Trai's AC. "4964." Strafing to the left, he turned to face the return fire of the remaining four AC's. He aimed his rifle at the leg joint. Firing it relentlessly, it eventually snapped off. I will show you! Totally immobilized, all the AC could do was fire back. Trai triggered his boosters toward the wounded AC in a mad rush. Trai raised his left arm, as did his AC, and a redish-orange saber of light protruded from his left AC's arm. With a mighty yell, Trai brought it down on the cockpit of the AC, causing it to explode. Chunks of the destroyed AC smashed onto the armor of Trai's AC. One massive, sharp scrap of armor crashed into the side of the cockpit. Trai was rattled around inside. Turning his AC around to the other AC's, he was hit full force in the cockpit with laser fire from te remaining AC's. The Terran pilot inside was thrashed around within the confines of his cockpit.  
  
"Systems damaged," reported the rough male voice of the computer. "Cannot continue combat."  
  
"Override!" Trai yelled through clenched, bloodied teeth.  
  
"Overriding safety shutdown is unadvisable." The computer returned. To Trai, it sounded as if the computer was taken aback when Trai undermined its authority.  
  
"Shut up. Override the safety protocols." Trai said as he fought the remaining ACs. "Begin hot loading the generator and prepare for 'Limiter Release Override'" Turning to the AC's, Trai locked his sights on the nearest one. Beep.Beep.Beep.  
  
"Hot loading complete." A smile worked its way onto Trai's face. Grabbing the Overboost leaver with his right hand, and the Extension leaver with his left, he stopped moving his AC long enough to get his timing perfect. Pushing both levers forward at the same time, Trai saw the generator power of his AC on the on screen HUD fill up to maximum capacity. An audible beep rang in his ears.  
  
"Limiter Release Override: Engaged."  
  
Instantly, Trai boosted toward the nearest AC, easily eating up the 250-meter distance from it. Despite the massive AP and armor loss, Trai didn't care. The opposing AC began to back away, firing as it did. Trai brought his laser sword to life and hacked away at the AC.Over and over until all that was left was a pile of ripped armor and skeletal frame. Trai ignited his boosters and moved backwards. Turning Vengeance around, he targeted the last two AC's. He began to fire wildly, only hitting with 25 percent of the shots. He switched to his missiles, achieved a lock and thumbed the right joystick trigger, launching the missiles. At that same moment, Both of the AC's fired at the launcher. The combined effect of the blast, knocked down Vengeance from the air. It also cooked off the ammo supply, causing the remaining missiles to explode, causing massive amounts of damage to Trai's AC.  
  
"Dammit!" Switching to his rifle, Trai blasted into the hole opened up by his final missile volley. After twelve shots and the destruction of that AC, Trai brought his attention to the last one. "You're not getting away from me!" Raising the right arm, he pointed the rifle at the AC. Click. "No . . . not now!! DAMMIT!!!" Trai looked and saw that he had indeed run out of ammo.  
  
"1976." Nothing left . . .  
  
Smiling, Trai added, " . . . just the way I like it." Trai triggered his boosters forward, but after only three short meters the boosters died. What the!? Looking at his HUD, Trai found out why. I'm out of generator power. I knew it was a gamble. Now I'm just running off of emergency power. Trai flipped his rifle around so he was holding the barrel like it was a baseball bat. "You're mine!"  
  
Trai lunged his battered AC toward his opponent at full speed. More armor shards flayed off, clearly showing the working mechanics and wires of the skeletal frame along the left arm and torso of Vengeance. "914." There's NO way I'm gonna die here! Trai thought to himself. He was now within arms distance of "Hellbringer." Grinning, Trai said out loud,"Time for the coup de grace." Fire from Hellbringer needled at Vengeance, but Trai didn't care. He was almost good as dead anyway. Might as well take one with me.  
  
Jerking his joystick forward hard, Trai watched with glee as he saw the rifle in his hands get smashed against the cockpit of the AC. Over and over and over . . . relentlessly. When he finally snapped out of his "possession," cold dread seeped into him, almost like a thousand knives stabbing into his soul.  
  
The city was in ruins. None of the ACs have survived.  
  
"Unknown AC. I ask again, please respond." Trai weakly tapped at the onboard radio.  
  
"Computer," beep, "give me the frequency of the hailing AC." Beep, beep. "Hailing AC, this is Cyxx. What do you want?" A long pause fell onto the radio frequency.  
  
"Cyxx? This is Frostbite. By any chance is this 'Trai Lear'?"  
  
"Yes, Frostbite. This is Trai Lear. I'll assume this is 'Corbin Winters'?" Trai heard a chuckle over the commline.  
  
"Affirmative, Cyxx, this is Corbin Winters." Corbin looked at the smoldering mass of metal. He took out five Disorder units on his own. His first day on Mars. Five kill counts. Corbin felt a twinge of fear. This is . . . not possible . . .  
  
"Trai, you took out five Disorder units on your own."  
  
"No I never! They were . . . " Trai looked at the "AC's." They were Disorders. What's happening to me?! There was a long pause.  
  
"Trai, follow me. There's an AC hangar about 2 miles from here. We can get you repaired there." Trai reluctantly complied, following Corbin's heavily armored reverse-joint AC. The AC was painted sky blue and white. On the left shoulder was a shield like insignia with a set of white teeth chomping from the top and bottom with the word "Frostbite" in ice blue. Armed with a thick laser sword generator, a multi missile system, a grenade launcher, a machine gun like weapon, and what looked like a missile interceptor, the AC did not look like it should be toyed with.  
  
Trai looked at his controls, then again at his AP counter. "639." He stopped his AC and looked at the smoldering mass of the brown Disorder. I did this? Out of anger . . . A flash appeared before him, bringing with it a startling image . . . Hellbringer.  
  
"I promise . . . " Trai said, a tear forming from the corner of his eye. "I will avenge you . . . " With that, Trai piloted his AC onward.  
  
Ominously, he could hear the laughter of his eternal enemy dancing in the wind. He was an evil being. A being that even the Devil himself would be afraid of. 


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

Part 1: You Cannot Escape Your Past  
  
"'What if we've lost her?' Diana asked in a small voice. 'What if Lani's gone for good?'  
  
'She isn't,' Brandon returned fiercely. It wasn't so mush that he believed she wasn't lost. It was just that when it came to his precious Lani, believing anything else was unthinkable."  
  
---------Kiss of the Bees by J.A. Jance  
  
Present Day  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mars  
  
Raven Sector  
  
20 April  
  
Earth Year 223  
  
  
  
"Trai!WAKE UP!!!" yelled Nell through the door of Trai Lear's apartment. Since pounding on the door repeatedly didn't accomplish anything but a bruised hand, she decided to yell. She did so for the passed five minutes. Louder and louder.  
  
"All right! I'm up!" said a muffled voice from within the apartment. Nell stepped back, waited and listened at the scrambles of Trai Lear. Nell heard a loud thump and a string of muttered curses from the other side of the door. She couldn't help herself but laugh at Trai's misfortune.  
  
"It's been a long while since there was something good like this to laugh at," she said to herself. When the stumbling footsteps of Trai began to get louder, Nell decided it was time to compose herself. Time to act professional.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Ow! Dammit!!Oh . . . my head!" Trai yelped in pain. Soon enough, though, he finally unlocked the door to see a worried Nell greet him.  
  
"Trai! Are you all right?" She asked, trying to hold in her amusement. Trai was a sad sight to say the least. His raven hair was pushed up to the right side of his head. His white shirt, which had the slogan "Pain is Temporary, Pride is Forever" in bold red words with an unknown unit insignia underneath, was half on.  
  
The insignia was a centered, black, wolf like creature with eery crimson eyes, a menacing visage and a barred set of sharp teeth. On the creature's forehead was a golden "L" with the words "Hell Hounds" written across it. To the lower right of the insignia was "The 13th Assault Battalion." Behind this was a purple triangle with the flat side up. Behind that was a giant orange sunburst with three swords; one sword straight up in the middle, with the other two crossing it.  
  
Nell couldn't keep her smile hidden from Trai any longer. She chuckled lightly as she pressed Trai back into his room. When both of them were in, she closed the door. She was shocked. Trai's room looked like it was a nuclear testing zone. Shirts were scattered all over the floor. The bed covers were splayed helplessly at the foot of the bed. Socks littered the ground like garbage on the street. Ironically, the only thing that seemed to be in a somewhat clean, working order was the drawer on the right of the bed.  
  
"Nell," Trai stammered, still half asleep," what are you doing here?" Scratching his head, he also added, "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Well," Nell began as she glanced at her chronometer," to answer your second question, it's 1:42 p.m.."  
  
Trai rubbed his forehead.  
  
"So?" he said groggily. "I don't have anything important planned for today anyway." Glancing at his calender, he added, "Right?"  
  
"Well . . . " Nell started reluctantly. Trai's head spun to face her.  
  
"'Well?'" Trai ran to the calender. As expected, there was nothing listed for the 20th. "Talk to me, Nell!" he said sternly as he began plucking clothes from his drawers. On his way to the washroom, he stooped over and grabbed a pair of socks, then he turned, closing and locking the door.  
  
"Okay, so do you want me to start from the beginning?"  
  
"What?!" yelled Trai. Nell could hear the hissing of the shower as it sprayed steaming hot water. By now, Nell was used to Trai being late for appointments like this. Technically, it wasn't really an appointment. It was more like a "casual" walk around the Neutral Mars Sector Mall.  
  
Taking a seat on the corner of Trai's bed, Nell began to recite the days "planned" activities.  
  
"Well, you were supposed to go shopping with Rose and Pyro to get a present for Trona."  
  
"Why, exactly are we getting a present for Trona, Nell?" Trai returned, the spray of water muffling his words.  
  
Nell sighed. "It's his first full year on Mars. We're also having a birthday party for him at MaKell's Tavern."  
  
"Right . . . " The steam from the shower began to seep out the bottom of the washroom door.  
  
Nell looked down at the floor and spotted some of the water. She shrieked in delight. "What's wrong now?" Trai yelled from the shower. Nell barely had a chance to explain before she heard Trai holler in dismay.  
  
After she finally got hold of herself, Nell continued. "You've got to check out those new boosters you wanted. You also need to see how the new sensor amplification system handles.  
  
"Okay," Nell heard. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Just make yourself at home. If you want, you can clean up a bit."  
  
Nell scoffed. She could just see the grin on Trai's face when he said that. Either way, it was a running joke between them.  
  
When she first met him, Nell was a bit skeptical about his record. His kill count was 47 ACs. There never was a background on him. For all intents and purposes, Trai Lear appeared on Mars from Earth, Earth Year 221. After seeing him actually fight, she believed his record. Trai was good, almost better than many of the other Ravens she had seen. I guess this Raven can fly, she had said after she reviewed his first mission aftermath statistics.  
  
However, that was in the past. Currently, Nell was utterly disgusted. She had been picking up after Trai a bit more than she has with other Ravens. She spent a great amount of her free time with Trai and Trona Ken, III. But of course, she was told by her mother to never become intimately involved with a Raven. It was always better off that way, she had said.  
  
She slowly walked toward the kitchen, which was a good sized area. There was an abnormally large fridge, a poker table to the left and a dining table beside the wall. The kitchen actually looked good. Nothing was out of place. It looked perfect. Too perfect. Nell thought to herself. What is he up to? Nell opened up the fridge, and was immediately dumbfounded; row upon row of the fridge was jammed with food! "Damn! No wonder he spends so much!" Carefully working her way around the towering monuments of Jell-O molds and cake, Nell grabbed for a packet of cheese. Cheddar cheese, at that. Boy's got taste, she thought with a smile.  
  
Nell then turned toward Trai's drawer, opening up the cheese packet as she walked. As she approached, she noticed a picture frame peeking out the side of the top drawer. Carefully as to not make too much noise, Nell pulled it out. The picture was of a younger Trai Lear in a dark blue jumpsuit. Beside him to his right was a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair cut short enough to barely graze her shoulders. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. Why hasn't Trai ever told me about this person? On her right shoulder was a unit insignia. It looked like a flagship like AC with the double grenade launching arms. Nell frowned. She knew, in the back of her mind, what that symbol was of. But the information seemed to elude her.  
  
Nell placed the picture back into the drawer just in time before Trai barged out of the washroom. She shrieked in surprise, dropping the cheese in the process.  
  
"Whoa, Nell! It's okay, it's only me."  
  
"Well, that's good," she said as she stood. "We wouldn't want to keep the techs waiting any longer than they actually have to, should we?" She gestured toward the door.  
  
"No, I don't think we should." Trai was now wearing his favorite red shirt and contrasted that with a pair of jet black jeans.  
  
"Any more red and black and people might start thinking that you were Vengeance!" Nell returned, making reference to Trai's prized AC. It had gotten him out of plenty of tough situations, like his first day on Mars . . . Two years ago. Has it been that long?  
  
"Well, Trai? Quit wasting time. Let's move!"  
  
"Okay," Trai said. "I'll meet you at the Hangar. I've just got to talk to MaKell first." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Mars  
  
Arena Sector  
  
AC Hangar 12  
  
20 April  
  
Earth Year 223  
  
  
  
"Dammit, Kris!" yelled Corbin Winters as he watched the Arena Battle on the T.V. screen. Corbin had let all his rage show inside the small lounge of AC Hangar 12. Corbin brushed his wavy dirty blonde hair away from his eyes with anger. He was wearing his white and blue jumpsuit with his shield insignia embolized over the left breast pocket.  
  
"Dammit!! It's not that fucking hard to hit him with that damn Hydra spread bazooka!!!" He slammed his fist into the poker table at the center of the room. "Fuck!!" He screamed as another salvo of bazooka shells flew wide of Kris' target.  
  
"Corbin, calm down!" yelled back Rose. She was sitting at the armrest of the couch that Trona Ken, III and Nell Aulter were sitting on. Pyro was sitting at the opposite side of the poker table which was closest to the T.V. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a fire design going up and a pair of red denim shorts. As he watched the battle unfold on the screen, Trona leaned to his left, whispering into Nell Aulter's ear.  
  
"Nell, I thought you said that Trai was going to be here. Where is he?" Not taking her gaze away from the screen, Nell answered him.  
  
" He said that he was going to talk to MaKell about something." Trona frowned. That's not right . . . he should be here to watch this fight. Trona looked back at the screen. This Jason Kyle guy is a real fighter!  
  
There was a rasp at the door that interrupted Trona from speaking. Ares, the Nine-Breaker of the Mars Arena, was standing in the doorway. He stared hard at Trona, his grey eyes showing no emotion. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was muscular in build, which made him seem taller than he actually was. His bionic left arm, which was lost in his championship match, clenched into a fist.  
  
"Where is Trai?" he finally asked. Nell simply looked at him.  
  
"Now's not a good time Ares." Ares didn't listen to her. His attention drifted toward the screen.  
  
"Who's fighting?" he asked, pointing at the screen.  
  
"It's this guy, Jason Kyle and . . . and . . . my Kris." Rose was annoyed. Ares was never much of a sensitive person since becoming The Nine- Breaker.  
  
"Jason Kyle, huh?" Ares asked intently. "He's the one that totally dominated the first twenty ranks, right?"  
  
Nell whirled her head to face the Nine-Breaker of the Mars Arena. "I said, Ares, 'THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME'!!!" Trona stood up and stood by Pyro. He knew better than to be near Nell when she was irritated.  
  
"He looks like a really good challenge then." Ares looked straight at Rose, his cold stare meeting her amber eyes. "Your Kris," he said pointing at the screen, "had better win. Kyle has only gone in for reloads. He hasn't even gone in to replace the armor loss on his AC.  
  
"As of one week, Jason Kyle has gone from rank number 55 to 22." Ares turned out the doorway and began to walk out the Hangar.  
  
"He had better win. There aren't many more Plus parts that he can get."  
  
"COULD THIS BE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!?" beamed the announcer on the T.V. set. No one looked at the set except for Pyro. "COULD THIS BE IT FOR LOCKJAW, RANKED #21 IN THE MARS ARENA?!" Pyro leaned back and pulled a thick wad of Credits. "Well," he said with a grin," here's 15,000 credits in favor of Inferno." Nell gave him an icy glare. Pyro raised his arms in protest. "Hey, that wasn't me talking! You should know that, Nell!"  
  
"WILL LOCKJAW BE BROUGHT DOWN BY INFERNO'S HEAVILY ARMED AND ARMORED AC, Brimstone?!"  
  
-----  
  
Dammit! Is it so hard for him to hit me every time?! Thought Kris as he wrestled with the controls of his heavyweight AC, Grinner. Kris was now down to five shots of his prized Hydra spread bazooka. His chain gun ammunition has been spent long before the hardest part of the battle was waged. Jason assumed complete command of the battle from the start.  
  
At the beginning of the battle, Jason immediately overboosted toward Kris and blasted a third of his AP within the first three minutes of battle. The battle has now gone into its 5th minute and counting.  
  
Kris was now located high in the haven of an abandoned building in the highway battle zone. Jason was slowly walking Brimstone towards him.  
  
He means to dishonor me! Anger grew inside him. That filthy son of an Issac whore! "You will not defeat me!!" He reached out and initiated his overboost system. WRAANNNGGG . . . SHWEEWWWW!!!! Closer and closer he came to Jason. Jason had stopped moving! Kris brought forward Grinner's Hydra bazooka. Jason was a sitting duck. Kris let loose with a savage blast of his Hydra straight into the right arm and chest of Brimstone. He disengaged his OB as his AC flew passed his opponent. He waited for the slick, black clouds of oil to rise from the damage. Kris turned his AC. He saw a dark figure in the folds of the clouds.  
  
Brimstone was still standing, but with its right arm raised. The right arm was attached to a grenade rifle. And it looked like he wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
"You lose," Kris heard over the comline, before he saw a fiery ball of destruction. KAABOOOOOM!!! The grenade round hit squarely into Grinner's chest, obliterating all traces of armor, exposing the delicate networks of circuits and systems in the torso of the AC. Kris's AC was a smoldering wreck. Sparks were flying all over the place.  
  
Jason moved his AC forward, grasping Grinner's cockpit in its left hand, pulling it toward him.  
  
  
  
------  
  
"KRIS!!" yelled Rose with pain and agony in her voice. All eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
"Hey, guys! The door was open and I---oh, shit . . . " Trai stumbled over his words as he walked into the lounge. He looked around. Everyone was on edge. Only Nell bothered turning to him.  
  
"Trai, it's---" Nell began, but she was never able to finish. Trai's attention was taken away by the voice. The voice of his enemy.  
  
"Trai!" yelled the voice from the T.V. set. His face turned into an angry mask. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were bone white. "Trai, I know you are here on Mars! I know you are looking for me!" The red and orange AC on the screen pulled the cockpit of Kris's AC toward it. "Just don't lose sight of your true intentions." And with that, he dropped the AC to the ground and slowly walked away. Kris's AC worked very hard to raise itself onto one knee.  
  
"Dammit, you son of a bitch," everyone heard from the screen. Kris was ok! "Get your ass back here and fight like a man!"  
  
After fifty meters , Brimstone turned, its grenade rifle pointed squarely at Grinner. It fired. KABOOOOM! Grinner was knocked back with tremendous force. With the grenade rifle still emitting smoke from the barrel, the voice spoke a very ominous statement. "I'm not a man. I'm the devil." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mars  
  
AC Hangar 12  
  
20 April  
  
Earth Year 223  
  
The lounge of AC Hangar 12 was silent. Not one person moved, save for one person. That person reached for her necklace, and squeezed it tightly, as if her very world depended on it.  
  
"NO! Kris!!!" Rose screamed, finally breaking the silence as she moved for the screen.  
  
"Rose, we can't do anything . . . " Trai said sullenly.  
  
"But . . . but," she stuttered, "but, you're all his friends . . . Why don't you help do something about it!?" "We can't, Rose." Nell said. She turned and faced Rose. "You know that. Rules state that other Ravens can't enter the arena unless it is specified beforehand to the Arena Masters." Rose was speechless. She knew that Kris Johnson was a good pilot and could hold his own against any Raven. She also knew that Kris became too confident going into the battle.  
  
"I knew he shouldn't have fought today . . . " she whispered to herself, just barely audible to anyone. The occupants of the lounge were quiet once again. Kris' defeat was a stunning blow. To Trai, it was just a bitter reminder of how painful his life was prior to Mars.  
  
"Well, let's at least get our asses to the Highway." Pyro said, rising from his seat at the poker table . . . "It's the least we should do . . . " Turning back, he watched as Trai nodded to Trona. They both rose and walked out, with Nell and Rose following behind.  
  
"I will get you Jason Kyle," Trai heard Rose say. He never turned nor showed any trace of emotion on his face. "You will die. If not by me, then I'll beat you down in Hell." Trai flinched inwardly. I know how you feel, Rose, he thought. I know how you feel.  
  
-------  
  
At the Zio Matrix Sector Hospital  
  
Kris Johnson's unconscious form was a disturbing sight to behold. His body was placed immediately into the Extreme Care unit at the Zio Matrix Hospital. Because of Kris' Plus enhancements, this was the only hospital that could treat him. His wounds were bandaged up, but blood still seemed to seep through the bandages. Rose was barely able to look at him. Just glancing at him tore her up inside. Finally, she was able to turn to the doctor.  
  
"So, he's going to be ok, right Doctor?" He looked up from his notepad, pushing his glasses back up between his eyes. He turned to her and paused.  
  
"No, Kris is in bad shape, it is nothing to worry about," he lied. "Just a couple of fractures, a mild concussion and some broken ribs. Some of his internal systems are exposed, but we are in the process of fixing him. Other than that, he'll be fine." He looked down at his noteputer again and continued. "Just six months of recovery and he'll be able to pilot again," he replied. The doctor was an able-bodied man. His actually age could never be determined, mainly because his enhancement parts kept his body functioning longer than natural.  
  
"If you want, I can leave you here."  
  
Rose smiled slightly as she wiped away a stray tear. "Thank you."  
  
The doctor nodded, smiling and walked passed her. Once out of sight, his face became stone cold. He then looked down at his noteputer. Kris' injuries were extremely severe. His internal systems were crushed by the weight of his plus enhanced upper torso. His ribs were broken in five places and, unfortunately, will have to lose his left arm at the elbow. "I'm sorry I had to lie," he said to himself. "I will try my best to get him back to you."  
  
----  
  
"So, do you think he'll be ok, guys?" asked Trai, concern lingering on his words. One year before, Trai would have cared less about Kris. But fate had pitted them both against Werehound and Hustler 2. Trai and Kris were always locking horns. Kris just told him to stay out of his way, and Trai complied as best he could.  
  
Trai was able to take Hustler 2 down with very little trouble. He watched as Werehound and Kris were battling it out it out in the middle of the Old Murokumo Dome. One of Werehound's rockets had smashed into the cockpit of Grinner, Kris's AC. Trai jumped right in and began to take the brunt of the damage away from Kris. It didn't matter whether Kris liked him or not, Trai would not let him die because of how he was treated. Trai then turned on his limiter release and slashed Werehound's AC to molten slag. Since then, Kris has become a loyal friend to Trai. It would be a terrible waste for that friendship to be torn apart at the seams now.  
  
"Well, once Rose gets back, we'll know for sure," remarked Nell. She was leaning against a wall to the right of the waiting room.  
  
"But for now," began Pyro," we have to wait. Hence the," Pyro made quotation marks with his fingers, "the waiting room." He finished with a mild scoff. Everyone looked at him slightly annoyed. Pyro shook his head. "I'm sorry! I know I've got to keep taking those pills Nell gives to me. "  
  
"Oh, so you're a pill popper now, huh?" Trai retorted sarcastically from his seat across from Pyro.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" yelled Pyro as he leapt to his feet. "At least I ain't being a pussy about not telling everyone here about why you came to Mars!" Anger rose in Trai. His fists were clenched and his knuckles turned bone white. Trai was on his feet in less than a second.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIFE FOR ME WAS LIKE YOU LITTLE DUMBFUCK!!!"  
  
Pyro smiled evilly. This is the fire I've been looking for. His smile got wider. Wonder how far I can push him?  
  
"You're such a pussy!" Pyro blurted out.  
  
The distance between them closed rapidly as both AC pilots crossed toward each other. Trai was a few inches shorter than Pyro, which gave him the disadvantage. Pyro however, was not what is called "mentally stable," keeping the two fairly matched when it comes to fist-fighting.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch!" Trai yelled as he shoved Pyro back.  
  
"Oh, big words from a pansy AC pilot like you!" Pyro burst forward. "You shouldn't even be called a Raven!"  
  
"Shut your mouth you fucked up schitzo!" Trona stepped forward, blocking off Pyro's path. He tried to hold him back, but Pyro moved too erratically. Corbin did the same to Trai.  
  
"Hey!"Pyro raised his right fist," I'm not a schitzo! I'm just possessed from time to time! At least I've got company, unlike you!"  
  
"Fuck you, Pyro!"  
  
"Go fuck yourself, you stupid shit!"  
  
"Hey, hey, guys!" Nell ran between the two pilots between and tried to split them up. It didn't work. Trona and Corbin had a difficult time keeping the two Raven's apart for more than two seconds.  
  
"So tell us, Trai!" Pyro challenged as Trona pushed him into his seat. "Tell us why you left Earth!"  
  
"A freak like you, Pyro," Trai said menacingly," wouldn't understand!"  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE INSULTS!" screamed Nell. She turned to Pyro and slapped him hard across the face. "You should know better than to bring Trai's past up like that!" Trai laughed. She crossed over to Trai and slapped him across the face as well. "And YOU of all people should know not to bring up Pyro's . . . 'condition'." Nell took her seat at the far left of the waiting room. A nurse came in and told them to be quiet for the patients.  
  
"While we are on the subject Trai," Nell said as she patted the empty seat beside her," please, do tell us why you are on Mars." Trai was very reluctant to do so. He hovered above Nell, juggling whether these few people that he can call friends understand his reasons. Deciding on revealing himself, hee slowly sat down beside Nell. Everyone gathered around Trai even Pyro. They had always had disputes like this, but in some ways it was a good thing. It helped filter out the air.  
  
"Well," Trai began," it starts off like this."  
  
Trai looked at each of them. "It is hard to explain. There was this one woman that made a major impact on my life. Her name was Megan delMonte. She was the commander of a Raven company. During one of her missions, she was killed. " Nell could see Trai's eyes begin to get watery. His breath became labored. "Megan delMonte is . . . was . . . my fiance. We were two warriors in our unit. I know it may seem bad, but this sort of thing wasn't frowned upon within the ranks."  
  
"The ranks of what?" asked Trona. Trai waved the question away with a swat of his hand. "That's not important." He saw Trona's annoyance. "What is important is what I am telling to you. I will not repeat this again.  
  
"As I was saying, my unit was sent to squash a supposed "minor rebellion." You could say it was a war. I was knocked unconscious. Jason Kyle, a member of my unit, turned on us. I learned later that he had destroyed Megan's AC. The rest of our commands were wiped out, and Jason and some of his accomplices survived. He blamed the whole incident on me, and I was sentenced to be executed." Trai stopped telling the accounts of his past and looked at his companions who were listening to him. They looked on in shock. Pyro was looking at his feet. "Trai, I'm sorry . . . " he said. "I never knew."  
  
"Oh, Trai." Nell was moved. She had never heard of a life as harsh as this. Trona looked at him. "I heard something like that happened to Earth a long time ago. Well, more like around two and a half years."  
  
"Yes well . . . " Trai stammered. Please, don't ask anymore, he thought.  
  
"Guys?" It was Rose! "Um . . . Kris . . . he'll be good in about two months." She smiled weakly. "His Plus Enhancements saved him from dying." She was on the verge of tears. Her black flowing hair was messed beyond its normal look. Her eyes were red rimmed. Was I every this much in love with Megan? Trai wondered. "I think I had better go now." Trai said as he heaved himself out of his cushioned chair. "Um, Nell, can you communicate to the Master Technician? I've got to get up in the ranks."  
  
Trai continued to walk out of the room, even when Rose finally burst into tears. I'll get him for you, Rose. Trust me. "He hurt me too," Trai said as he walked passed the automatic doors of the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Mars  
  
Raven Sector  
  
AC Hangar 12  
  
20 April  
  
Earth Year 223  
  
"Master Technician Jarret! Clear the area!" Yelled Trai as he marched into the Hangar. Trai felt a jolt of fear spread inside of him. Kris is in critical condition. He knew that what the doctor told Rose was partly false. No man could be ok after taking that much damage, not even a Plus.  
  
"Trai! What is the meaning of this?!" came a voice. It was Master Technician Jarret Scott. His somewhat pudgy body gave a sort of wobble as he walked to Trai. He didn't look very pleased. "Trai!? What in the name of Isaac are you doing?! You can't just order me and my men around like this!'Clear the area', you say? NO!" He said, pushing right up against Trai. The Master Tech of AC Hangar 12 was 3 inches shorter than the AC pilot. Trai's face was stone cold. You could almost see the fires of rage burn in his eyes.  
  
Swiftly, he grabbed at the Master Tech's uniform collar and threw him into a nearby wall. Jarret was dazed, and very confused. His eyes were wandering. In his mind, all he could think of was how big a mistake he had just made. Trai walked over and pulled him to his feet angrily.  
  
"Listen here, you excuse for human matter!" Trai snarled. "One of my closest friends has just been critically injured. I hear that the Arena Masters are making grudge matches available to battle this new wave of Ravens in the Arena." Trai's anger had shifted. Now, instead of being enraged at Jason Kyle for all that he has done to him, Trai was now mad at the incompetence of the Master Technician.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO CLEAR THE AREA SO VENGEANCE CAN GET INTO THE ARENA!"  
  
"But. but . . . "  
  
"NO BUTS! JUST DO IT!!!" Trai returned venomously.  
  
"Trai, stop it!" Nell pleaded when she saw Trai attack the Master Tech. "He had nothing to do with this." Trai's gaze shifted from his Liaison Manager and Jarret. He let the Tech go, and walked off toward his AC. He never looked back as Nell called to him.  
  
He climbed the chain ladder to the cockpit of his Egret styled cockpit. Trai took his place in his command chair and strapped himself in. The cooling vest he pulled on was designed to keep his body temperature from exceeding normal levels, just incase his AC was hit by the maelstrom of shell weapons. He pressed a yellow button next to his left-hand joystick. The chain ladder hummed as it was rolled up into the side of the cockpit. Trai pressed another button, and the hatch closed. Trai pulled his red and black helmet and strapped it so it fit snug on his head.  
  
"AC Vengeance: Initiate start up sequence."  
  
Lights and beeps responded to the call of their master. Various numbers scrolled below the view screen. A female voice spoke into his earpiece.  
  
"Authorization code request." Since this cockpit surpassed the old system of the basic AC design, the security measures were different and more efficient as well.  
  
"Trai Lear, Command Company. Check code 413226." "Voiceprint match obtained. Initiating secondary function at your command."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"Trai Lear, what is it that you wish?"  
  
Pictures of Kris Johnson in what could be his death bed flashed before his eyes. The smoldering remains of Megan delMonte's AC also found its way into his mind.  
  
"I wish to have revenge on the one that has stolen my soul."  
  
A rumble shook the AC as the generator kicked in. Lights flashed on and off, but then dyed suddenly enough. Trai flicked a switch.  
  
"Nell," he said over the external speakers of his AC. "Make it known that I wish a Grudge Match against Jason Kyle, in the BattleDome." Trai's eyes flickered over the various systems on one of his auxiliary monitors.  
  
"Systems check." This was a standard safety feature imbedded into all but the cheapest AC cockpits. " Life support systems online. Generator online. Gyro online. Sensors online. FCS functional. Boosters functional. Energy flow nominal. Laser sword operational. Hydra Spread Bazooka functional. Middle Missiles functional. Spread Missiles functional. Ammunition loaded. Weapons systems online. All systems online. All systems nominal."  
  
"Now," Trai said, without knowing the external speakers were still on," Jason Kyle, I can have revenge. It will never happen again!."  
  
On the ground, a warning klaxon sounded. Vengeance, Trai's prized AC began to move precariously from its alcove. As the AC walked out the Hangar walkway, Nell tried to look through the red tinted vibra-glass viewshield, attempting to catch a glimpse of the Raven from Earth. What are you talking about, Trai? "It will never happen again?"  
  
Nell looked at the Master Technician. She could see that he was still trying to recover from his violent encounter with Trai Lear.  
  
"You heard him," she snapped. "Get everyone to clear the area!"  
  
With that, she pulled out her noteputer and tapped the microphone earpiece on her right ear.  
  
"Link with Arena Master Krovhan established." "Nell? What is it that you want?" asked an elderly man over the radio link.  
  
"Arena Master Krovahn. Please note that Trai Lear has requested," she emphasized the word requested, "a Grudge Match against Jason Kyle in the BattleDome."  
  
"I understand the circumstances that have arisen because of this, but Jason Kyle cannot continue combat for the rest of the day. He has taken a mission for the Zio Matrix Corporation that starts tonight."  
  
Trai will not be happy . . . "Well then, get the next ranked Raven available so Trai can battle."  
  
"I believe," the Arena Master began as his fingertips flew over the keyboard of his nearby computer," that the next ranked Raven is Chimera." He taped a button. "Yes, it is." He said triumphantly.  
  
"Well then. All that's left is to tell him to get to the BattleDome."  
  
"I will relay the message to his manager."  
  
"Thank you, Arena Master Krovahn." Nell turned off her noteputer and switched off her microphone headset. Then she turned and strolled toward her office. She kept wondering what Trai was talking about. The problem nagged at her. What does he mean? Nell thought to herself. She walked into the elevator and pushed a button. The doors closed and she waited, pondering the mystery that was Trai Lear. After two flights of stairs, the doors opened once more. She walked down the long corridor of the main building attached to the AC Hangar.  
  
Nell then turned to her left to face a large black door. She opened it, and entered her office.  
  
-----  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU!!!" proclaimed the arena announcer.  
  
"TONIGHT, WE HAVE A MATCH BETWEEN TRAI LEAR, A.K.A. CYXX, IN HIS HEAVY SET AC, VENGEANCE, AGAINST CHIMERA IN HIS HEAVY HITTING QUAD, TRIBUNAL!!!"  
  
Trai Lear, seated high in the cockpit of Vengeance looked at Chimera in his AC at the other end of the arena. He looked at him with deep hatred. You may not be Jason Kyle, but you'll do.  
  
"YOU CAN ONLY SEE THE MOST EXTREME BRUTAL BATTLES HERE, IN THE BATTLEDOME! WHEN THE ARENA MASTER SIGNALS THE FIGHT . . . "  
  
BANG!  
  
"Hey," one of the announcers whispered to his offstage hand," how come he didn't wait for me to---"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled back the offstage hand," we're still on the air!!!" "AND WITH THAT BANG, THE ARENA MASTER STATES THAT THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN!!!" "You will fall at my feet, Cyxx!" Chimera said triumphantly as he boosted into the air. Trai rumbled his AC forward, taking careful aim with his Hydra bazooka.  
  
"We'll just see Chimera."  
  
The two ACs engaged each other, weapons blazing. Chimera cut his boosters and landed right in front of Trai. Chimera stabbed into him with his laser sword, cutting away one-fourth of the armor away from the center torso of Vengeance. Trai spun with the hit to the left to avoid the on coming grenade round launched from the right arm of Tribunal. The tactic worked, and the explosion smashed harmlessly behind Trai, pelting the back armor of his AC with small chunks of the ferro-creete plated battle floor.  
  
Trai finished his spin, catching Chimera off guard. He brought his AC's left arm up and punched Tribunal hard in the center torso, shivering off the untouched armor plating.  
  
Chimera howled in anger over the comline.  
  
"You will pay for that!" He ignited his laser sword again and boosted toward Vengeance.Trai back boosted, keeping his distance from the oncoming threat. He switched from his primary weapon, the deadly Hydra Bazooka, to his middle missiles. He achieved a lock as he said, a smile on his sweaty face," You lose." He stabbed the left thumb trigger. A flight of four missiles flew from the left shoulder of Vengeance, finding their mark one the armor of Tribunal.  
  
"That should overheat him." Trai said dryly. "Time to finish this." Trai stamped hard on the foot pedals, instantly igniting his boosters. He lifted up just as Chimera stabbed his laser sword forward. Chimera looked up. He also didn't move. A mistake that he soon will never make again.  
  
Trai cut his boosters, and began a free fall right on top of Chimera's AC. The impact threw both pilots forward into their command consoles, their restraining harnesses the only thing that kept them from being a large, red brown smear over their viewscreens. The sudden downward thrust of over 6000 pounds was enough to knock the support structures that held Tribunal's quad legs awry. The thick armor of the front two legs of Tribunal peeled off, dislodging the titanium support struts and bone structure. The gyro completely overloaded and was crushed under the weight of Vengeance. Chimera made a futile attempt at swatting Trai's AC with his laser sword, but Trai batted it away with a retaliating strike of his own. He then pulled the Overboost and Extension levers, initiating his Limiter Release. He channeled all available power to his laser sword and swung, severing the arms of Tribunal. All that was left were molten tipped arms and sparking bone structure. Trai leveled his  
Hydra Bazooka forward. "Chimera, your AC is disarmed, immobile and heavily damaged. I suggest that you surrender."  
  
"Never, "came a raspy voice over the comline. "I've got a 100,000 credit bond against surrendering. You aren't getting that from me, you filthy son of Issac!" "Fine."  
  
Trai fired his Hydra Bazooka into the heart of Chimera's AC, tearing away the armor plating and support struts. Explosions rocked the arena. Trai boosted backwards to avoid the blast.  
  
The ammo from the remaining multi-missles cooked off due to the fiery explosions. The explosions punctured the generator. The generator, a bottled up sun, imploded, totally disintegrating the core. Punch out! Trai watched with anticipation. The only person that he planned on having killed was Jason Kyle. The cockpit of Chimera's AC blew apart, the command chair flying upwards on a blazing inferno just seconds before the vengeful fiery wisps could touch the cockpit. Trai breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE!!! TRAI LEAR HAS DEFEATED CHIMERA AND HAS ADVANCED TO THE 35TH RANK!!!"  
  
Chimera landed near the opposite end of the arena. The roar of the fans was incredible!  
  
Trai barely acknowledged the screams and cheers of the spectators as he looked at the flaming chunks of metal that had once been an AC. All he thought of was how much Jason was going to pay.  
  
And it was time to pay in full . . .  
  
***This is the end of Part 1. Again, I do not own Armored Core, that belongs to another company. I DO own the characters "Trai Lear", "Corbin Winters", "Krovahn" and "Jason Kyle". The name "Jarret Scott", "Trona Ken,III", and "Pyro" are on loan to me.  
  
Any comments you want to make can be sent in a review or you can e-mail me at  
  
cyxxbizkit@yahoo.ca  
  
Part 2 is on its way! 


End file.
